Challenges
by Criticaly Crazy
Summary: Miroku is moving into a residence in Tokyo University.On his first day there he meets this brainiac girl named Sango.She's the smartest and most athletic student on campus.Romance, humour and jealousy what more could you ask for.MS small amount of IK
1. The New Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

'Thought'

"Speech"

Here a new story for all you readers out there. For Con readers out there I've found out that there can be NC-17 material in stories so I'm going to try and register on media miner, then you will be able to read the lemon. For now enjoy this fic hope you like it.

Chapter One: The New Kid

He drove into the parking lot and got out of his car. His black hair was blowing gently in the wind. It didn't flap in his face since he tied it into a small ponytail at the back. His glasses shined with the glare from the sun. He wore the new uniform he had received weeks ago. He looked at his new school in awe. "So this is Tokyo University," he said.

He went to the trunk of his car and took out his suitcase and bags and headed for the main office to get his keys to his residence. Once that was over with he walked to a small complex around three stories called "The Houshi House". He went inside and walked up to the second floor. He read the number on the card the secretary gave him. 315 it said, he walked to the right were he found the room.

Before he put the key in the hole he heard loud music coming from the room. He put the key in and opened the door and was blasted back when he heard how loud the music was. He got back on his feet and walked back in trying to cover his ears and hold his bags all at once.

He looked over from where the music was coming from. There he saw a boy with long black hair that was braided pretending to play a imaginary guitar. Miroku went over and turned to volume down. "Hey what happened to the music," the boy said.

Then he noticed a guy standing beside him looking dazed. "Who the hell are you," he asked.

"I believe I'm your room mate," Miroku said.

"I don't have a room mate."

"Well you do now." "By the way I'm Miroku I just arrived at Tokyo University and you are..."

"Inuyasha, my names Inuyasha."

'Well it's nice to meet you Inuyasha, do you mind helping me unpack."

"I don't mind." Inuyasha went over to Miroku's bed which Inuyasha used for putting old things that he didn't care about on. "So what yah bring your room."

"No just important stuff like PS2." Inuyasha's eyes lit up.

"You brought that alright after we finish unpacking lets play.

"Sure, hey you want to look at the games I brought with me."

"Sure," Inuyasha said excitedly. He looked in awe at how many great games he had.

"So how is this University anyway," Miroku asked.

"It's not bad, there a few jerk offs and pretty boys, and some naughty girls, but overall its ok." "Hey after we finish we can go out for lunch."

"But didn't you say you wanted to play some playstation," Miroku asked.

"Foods more important since today is ramen Tuesday." Inuyasha looked really excited at the fact. Miroku looked at him confused 'Man this guys a nut.'

* * *

Awhile later they set out for some lunch at the student hang out. It was like a mini mall, it had a small grocery store, pharmacy, and book store. Chairs and table were set out on the left side while the stores were on the right. Miroku looked around in wonder he liked this place more and more.

Then he saw a crowd of people over at a large chart. Wondering what was going on he left Inuyasha to check it out, Inuyasha followed him kinda piss that he left him behind. "What's going on over here," Miroku asked.

"Those were the ISU exams from last semester," Inuyasha said. He was wondering if he passed.

"Well let's check," Miroku said. He heard people talking.

"Holy crap she got a hundred again she's a brainiac," Miroku heard a student say.

He and Inuyasha had to push there way through to get to the front. Then Miroku saw what the kids where on every part of the exam this girl got perfect on. He looked over to Inuyasha who was sighing in relief looks like he passed with pretty good marks. Miroku went back to looking at the girl's scores. He couldn't believe she had got a straight perfect on everything. At the side he saw her name Musaka Sango. Miroku pictured her as some nerdy looking girl with large glasses and freckles and braces.

He and Inuyasha left to get something to eat. Once done they sat at a table and discussed the exam. "So Inuyasha is this Sango person always gets perfect," Miroku asked.

"Allf fhe fime," Inuyasha said while gulping down his first serving of ramen, he bought at least six cartons.

"Can you tell me with out your mouth full?" Inuyasha slurped the rest done then spoke.

"All the time, she's the smartest girl I've ever seen. Not only is she good in every class but she's also amazing in sports. This got Miroku's picture of Sango to alter totally. Unknown to him that Sango and her best friend Kagome where walking towards them.

* * *

"Wow Sango you got perfect on everything," Kagome said. Sango put her nose up high showing how great she was. "Unlike me I didn't do so well, don't really have a lot of time."

"Don't say that you did quite well in my perspective."

"Thanks Sango maybe you could help me on the next test."

"Sure I'll help you Kagome."

"Hey look those two," Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha and Miroku. "I haven't seen them before, come on Sango let's introduce are selves." Before Sango could protest Kagome dragged her to the table which Inuyasha and Miroku were occupying.

"Hello there are these seats taken," Kagome asked Inuyasha who took his eyes from his last cup of ramen to stare at the beautiful woman in front of him. "Ah excuse me..."

"There not taken," Inuyasha said berating himself for staring like a jackass. Kagome took her seat beside Inuyasha while Sango took hers beside Miroku. 'Hmm nice figure, she should model, man that ass is so good.' Miroku thought while staring at the girl beside.

"Well let me introduce myself my name's Kagome, and you are," she asked Inuyasha.

"Ah my name's Inuyasha."

"I'm Miroku a pleasure to meet you Kagome, I just arrived here Inuyasha giving me a tour of this place."

"Really Miroku well I consider you and Inuyasha my new friends."

"How can we be your friends when we just met," Inuyasha said.

"I don't now I just thought that we could be friends."

"Feh whatever." Kagome smiled knowing she had two new and very handsome friends

"Ah Kagome who's she," Miroku pointed to the girl at his left who obviously didn't want to be apart of the conversation since she was eating her meal quietly.

"Oh that's Sango she's been my friend since high school." 'Sango? Sango? Where did I here that name before, wait a sec.'

"Are you the same Sango that got perfect on that exam," Miroku asked.

"Yah that's me alright I've never bee beaten by anybody on anything," Sango said proudly.

"Is that so, so then you wouldn't mind if I challenge you to see who is the best between us." At that moment the room went silent. Kagome and Inuyasha tensed, many people have tried but no one succeeded in bringing Sango down. The only person who came close was her boyfriend Kuranosuke. Plus Sango had a knack at robbing it in people's faces

"Miroku back down while you still can," Kagome said.

"You should listen to Kagome Miroku you don't stand a chance at defeating me," Sango said.

"I won't back down at all Sango I'll see you here tomorrow at noon, you can chose what we will do agreed."

"Why should I waist my time I have better thing's to do," Sango said walking away

"So you're chicken." She stopped dead in her tracks; she turned around and walked back to Miroku.

"Fine then you'll be sorry Miroku." With that she walked out of he student hang out. When she left everyone was buzzing around wondering if they heard right.

"Miroku I feel sorry for you Sango isn't the person you should be challenging."

"Here one thing you all should know about I never back done from a challenge.

* * *

Well that's my new story, probably but it gets better we get to meet Sango's boyfriend and there's a tinge of jealousy between Miroku and Kuranosuke. Next chapter there will a small moment of fluff when MS challenge each other so review my new story and tell how it is.


	2. A Big Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters

'Thought'

"Speech"

Chapter Two: A Big Loss

Inuyasha woke up and looked at his clock, it was 9 a.m. He lifted the sheets of his bed and went to the bathroom. He stopped when he saw Miroku on the floor meditating. "Miroku what the hell are you doing," Inuyasha asked. Miroku didn't respond he just sat there concentrating.

"Hey Miroku, MIROKUUUU."

"Inuyasha you don't have to yell I was just meditating," Miroku said.

"Why the hell do you do that anyway?"

"There are two reasons, one it calms me down and let's me concentrate on the task at hand, two I was brought up in a monastery."

"So you're saying you're a monk."

"Yes in a way, but not a full-fledged monk."

"Well hopefully your training is enough to beat Sango." With that Inuyasha went to take his shower.

* * *

Last night in the girls room Sango was lying on her bed reading a book when Kagome came back from taking a shower. "Hey Sango aren't you going to do anything to prepare for tomorrow," Kagome said.

"Ha are you kidding Miroku new here he's probably going to call it off tomorrow," Sango said.

"I'm not so sure Sango he seemed pretty determined, but that's not all he seemed to have an intelligent atmosphere around him."

"Your just trying to scare me please this will be a piece of cake."

"You shouldn't act so cocky Sango you're starting to sound like your boyfriend Kuranosuke, who knows he could beat you."

"He won't I've made a perfect plan and I don't act like my boyfriend, you're just jealous that I have a boyfriend."

"Oh please Sango wasn't he the snotty nose kid who you hated all the way until high school."

"So I saw that Kuranosuke was really a great guy, now can we talk about more important things."

"Like what?"

"Like listening to my plan in defeating Miroku." "First I'll weaken him physically by doing some running then we'll get some martial arts in order, by then he would give up but just in case I'll set up the most difficult problems in math and science then add in some difficult literature."

"Sounds like a good plan Sango but there's something I need to tell you."

"Like what."

"You remember the tale of the tortuous and the hare."

"Yah, so what."

"Well as you know the tortuous challenged the hare to a race." "Hare laughed saying that by the time he made to the finish line that he'd be waiting for him." "The hare accepted the challenge just to see the look on the tortuous face." "When the race began the hare zoomed out into the horizon." "About finishing half of the track he stops to take a quit nape since the tortuous would be here in any time soon." "The hare soon fell asleep while the tortuous passed him by." "When the hare woke up he still thought the tortuous was still behind so he ran as fast as his legs would let him, when he made it to the end he found that the tortuous had crossed the finish line, so he lost."

"And the point of this is Kagome?"

"The point is never underestimate your opponent Sango if you do you'll end up like the hare."

"Whatever Kagome I'm going to bed see yah in the morning."

With a sigh Kagome went to her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Everybody was up in about in the student hang out. Students, teacher who didn't have classes almost everybody was there. Sango and Kagome had made it there fifteen minutes to twelve while Miroku and Inuyasha still hadn't made it. "He probably chickened out," Sango said.

"I don't think I would Sango," Miroku walking up to his opponent. "So what will we be doing anyway?"

"I'm glad you asked we'll start off with some physical activity," Sango said

"What type?" Miroku asked. Sango gaped at Miroku for his random comment. A few people in the back snickered.

"You pervert we're going to be running." "It's a 2.6 Km buddy if you can't deal with that then...."

"That's fine I'll go change then," Miroku said carrying a big bag fill with stuff. Sango went to the girl's bathroom to change. After a few minutes Sango came out wearing tight black pants with running shoes and a pink top. Then Miroku came out and all the girls stared at Miroku dreamily. He was wearing a pair of running shoes, navy blue track pants, a white muscle shirt and he let his hair down.

Kagome was with Inuyasha, she thought Miroku looked appealing but she kept her eyes on the person next to her. Sango was staring at Miroku; she herself couldn't believe that he looked so, so handsome. "Sango hello, Sango,"

Sango shook her head and turned away blushing slightly that she'd been caught staring at Miroku. 'I have a boyfriend for crying out loud.' "Sango."

Sango turned her head to the person who was calling her. She smiled seeing who it was. "Kuranosuke," Sango said as she hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"I just came to give good luck, although you don't need do you." Miroku looked at Kuranosuke and he didn't like this guy for some reason. 'Miroku stop glaring at him.' 'I'm not glaring at him why would.' 'Because you're jealous.' 'WHAT are you crazy why would I be jealous?' 'Who am I talking to anyway?' 'Yourself dumbass.' Miroku shook his head a bit he could believe he was mentally talking to himself.

"We I'll see you later Sango I have a test to do." With one last kiss Kuranosuke hurried off to his class.

"Stupid pretty boy," Miroku murmured.

"Did you say something Miroku," Sango asked.

"Heh heh no nothing at all." Sango gave him suspicious look but waved it off.

"Follow me to the field."

* * *

When they got there Sango explained everything to Miroku, there were pylons that would direct them throughout the course. Two people with timers were ready to record there time. Sango was doing her routine stretching, since she was a kid she went jogging with her father, she kept that same tradition every time she would run every morning if she could. She looked over at Miroku who had finished his stretching and was doing some sort of breathing technique. 'He's just trying to keep me of track with the task at hand.'

Inuyasha stepped up to the two runners. "You guys ready, set, and GO!" With a mad dash both ran off following the guiding pylons. Sango and Miroku were neck in neck, neither one slowing down.

"Well I'll be seeing you later," Sango said. With that she sped off leaving Miroku behind. Miroku stayed at the same speed. Sango looked back noticing Miroku was nowhere in site. Then a small cramp started to develop, seems as though Sango didn't do a certain stretch to help with cramps. She was able to hold it off for awhile soon it became so painful she had to stop. Sango panted harshly she hadn't realized she'd been running really hard.

Miroku was coming around the bend when he saw Sango on her hands and knees gasping for breath. "Sango are you alright," Miroku asked.

"I'm fine, go ahead I'll catch up," Sango said.

"You look like you're in pain; if you want I can help."

"I have a cramp, but it's no big deal really."

"I can make it stop."

"You can," Sango over joyed. "I mean you can," she said using her not over joyed voice.

"Yes if you'll let me."

"Ok then do what you have to do," Sango said standing up. Miroku walked behind her and clapped his hand together, then started rubbing them creating friction which heated his hands.

"Where's the cramp Sango?" She pointed to the area around her diaphragm. Miroku slowly embraced her.

"Hey I thought you were going to help my cramp."

"I am just stay still." He positioned his hands in the area she pointed to, and then started massaging the area. In the beginning Sango could still feel the cramp, but soon after the soothing sensation of Miroku's massage. It was taking its toll on her. She could feel his breath on her neck which made her shiver. 'Hopefully he didn't feel that.' She was about to lean in to his touch when he stopped.

"So is that better," Miroku asked.

"Yes thank you Miroku, now let's finish this race," Sango said going for another head start." Miroku chuckled then followed after her.

* * *

They were in a dead heat, neck in neck, both pushing there body to keep on going. Sango wasn't about to lose to Miroku and the same went for Miroku. Back at the field Inuyasha was on the bleachers looking out for any signs of Sango or Miroku. Then he spotted the two.

"Hey I see them and Miroku's leading," Inuyasha yelled to the crowd. Everybody cheered for Miroku.

Back with Miroku and Sango, she was falling behind she couldn't lose to him. She then heard cheering; she thought it was for her so she gained speed to get just ahead of Miroku. When she got closer to hear them they were all cheering for Miroku. Sango couldn't understand why him.

Seeing the race was nearing an end Miroku used what was left of his reserves and sprinted to the finish line. Once both of them made it they collapsed on the ground panting. "Wow that was a run," Miroku cheerfully.

"So what are our times anyway," Sango asked.

"Sango record was 8:25:23; she beat her record with 8:20:05." Everybody cheered at Sango for beating her record, but the cheer wasn't really and ecstatic one. "Miroku time is 8:18:39." Everybody did a loud cheer that could be heard in the busy city streets.

She lost, Sango could believe she lost. 'Arrgh, I'll beat him in the next challenge this time I'll win.'

"So Sango what's the next challenge," Miroku asked.

"We'll be fighting in the dojo in a martial arts battle."

"Sounds fun." With that everybody headed to the gym were the fight was being held.

* * *

The center gymnasium was set up like a dojo. Students crowded around the waiting to see fight between Miroku and Sango. The door to the right opened; Sango walked in first then Miroku. Both walked to the dojo and took there places. "Miroku in this battle we'll be using weapons ok," Sango said. She was a master at martial arts, her father taught her how to fight with and without a weapon. She beat champions and even masters, so defeating Miroku would be easy right.

A student brought out the weapons rack, which was filled with various types of weapons used in martial arts. "You pick first Sango ladies before gentlemen," Miroku said.

"Why thank you Miroku," Sango said. "Now let's see which one do I want, ah ha this is it." Sango pulled out a wooden Katana her favourite weapon (A/N: What were you expecting for her to use a real sword on Miroku please, and what about her boomerang hmm?). "Now it's your turn Miroku you choose."

Miroku looked at the verity of weapons then his eyes set on a familiar one. "Here it is just like the one used back where I lived." Miroku pull out a boa staff, he twirled it around with great skill.

Everyone looked in awe except Sango; she thought he was just showing off. "Hey are we going to fight or what," Sango yelled to get Miroku's attention.

"Why of course lady Sango."

(A/N: Place your bets now, who will win Miroku or Sango, find out in the next..., just kidding you would think I'd leave the best part for another chapter. I've done enough talking back on with the fic).

Both fighters got into there stances getting ready to attack or defend. A referee at the side told them that who ever lands outside the dojo loses, who ever falls unconscious loses, who ever gives up loses and if a fighter causes great harm to opponent will automatically loses.

"Now begin," the referee yelled.

Sango got her katana ready and charged forward. Miroku stayed in his defensive stance ready to block Sango's attack. Sango arched her blade and swung down hard on Miroku's staff.

He blocked the attack with little difficulty. He pushed Sango back and leapt away when she swung again. Sango leapt back to her first position and got ready to attack again. The entire gym was quiet except for the clanging of the two weapons hitting each other with every blow. Everyone watched in awe at their skill.

'Darn all he's been doing is standing there defending himself and he hasn't attacked yet, what's he up to.' 'I have to bring him into a situation where he has no choice but to attack.' Sango ran directly at Miroku, but he was one step ahead of her. While Sango was trying to think of how to beat him Miroku had snuck off behind her. Bring his around her body Miroku constricted her.

Sango strained to get free, but Miroku's grip was firm. She stopped squirming then elbowed him in the stomach, ouch! Miroku gasped and let go of her, this gave Sango a great opportunity to push Miroku out of the dojo.

She swung her blade at him; Miroku blocked the attack just in time.

* * *

It's been half an hour and the two combatants were panting and sweating, neither one giving up, looking for an opportunity to beat the other. Sango had enough she was going to finish this skirmish now. She ran forward then jumped high into the air. Arching her katana she swung down with all her might striking Miroku's block. The impact cracked Miroku's staff.

Pushing her back Miroku went into attack mode. It seems that he was defending himself until he wore out his opponent. He charged at Sango hitting her hands with his staff and flung her katana out of her hand. He then hit her on both of her legs leaving her immobile for a second or two, then he pushed her right off the dojo mat.

Sango fell on her butt stunned at what just happened. Her katana which had been flipped into the air was caught by Miroku. Everybody cheered loudly for his awesome victory.

"Miroku is the winner," the ref announced.

* * *

As the challenges went by Sango kept on losing and losing until she gave up. "Well Sango it seems I have beaten you in every challenge you've thrown at me and I've beaten everyone of them."

"Yah you did but you don't have to rub it in," Sango said sulking at her defeat.

"But hey you were a tough opponent."

"You were to Miroku; you got to tell me how you did those moves in are fight."

"Does this mean we're friends now?"

"Yah were friends now."

* * *

Ah looks like things turn out great for Miroku. Well this is the second chapter and there are many more to come. This is only the first challenge Miroku has to face; the next one will be even tougher. Well review and you will see what his next challenge is, take a guess if you like. 


End file.
